


never have I ever made out with Eren... well maybe I have

by wolfblix



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, Never Have I Ever, Sloppy Makeouts, frat party type beat, no beta we die like men, well only for a minute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfblix/pseuds/wolfblix
Summary: inspired by 7 minutes, the ao3 fic of eren x reader that got deleted after like 2 weekswelcome to “Never Have I Ever” where innocent Yuna meets party boy Eren Yeager at a party her friend drags her to. Modern AU! College AU! Spicy at the end! (Americanized ish bc frat boys)
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Original Female Character(s), Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	never have I ever made out with Eren... well maybe I have

**Author's Note:**

> Im calling the reader “Yuna '' bc i cannot write in the first person and y/n physically pains me to write LMAO, if you have the interactivefics extension and wanna read your name just add it to the thing. Feminine pronouns for the mc
> 
> this is also dedicated to my simp city whores and especially q bc she never got to read the og 7 minutes 
> 
> PSA personally i think the characterization of eren is kinda off in this but I tried & i wrote most of it at 2am

“A frat party? Really? This is why you want to drag me out so badly?” The breeze blows the skirt around her legs, as the two friends walk up to the frat house. 

Sasha jumps never to her roommate. “But Yuna, you never go out! I just wanted to spend some time with you before finals.” She pouts a little. Yuna rolls her eyes and follows the now bouncing Sasha through the house. “--like normally there’s more people, but today it’s just the main group with some extras down stairs. No one here really likes the whole scene but Jean is the president of Apple Pie Beta so he just has to keep up appearances, you know? Wait here! I’m going to go say hi to a few people.” 

Yuna realizes they were standing in the kitchen of the frat house when Sasha finishes her mini tirade about what was happening tonight. Though, between the noise of people talking and trying to keep her energy up, she already starts to zone out a bit from the boredom of it all. 

“Move.” A voice makes her glance up from her phone. A guy with dark hair pulled back into a loose bun matched with bright grey eyes, and a cocky smile. The sweatshirt he wears is white and contrasts the black pants he wears. 

“No.” Yuna tilts her head up at the man in front of her. He licks his bottom lip and then moves. He pulls his hands out of his sweatshirt pockets and sets them on the counter behind Yuna, leaning so that his mouth is near her ear.

“Is that so?” She can hear his voice vibrate through her despite the loud atmosphere and his breath felt warm on her neck. “I’d hold onto something if I were you.” He barely picks her up and she squeaks while scrambling to grab at his bicep through the sweatshirt sleeve. The guy sets her on the countertop behind her, “Good girl.” The guy moves back a bit and squats down between Yuna’s now spread legs. Her eyes are still wide but her face starts to heat up when he glances back up to look at her. “Calm down, I’m just getting the good whiskey.” He holds up an expensive looking bottle of dark liquor. “The name’s Eren, by the way, newbie.” He speaks bluntly but with more guard than a minute ago. 

She looks at him confused, “I’m not new, though? I’ve been at XU for two years now.” 

Eren laughs, “Then how come I’ve never seen you before?”

“I don’t—“ She gets cut off by Sasha calling her name. “YUNA!”

He stands up from his crouched position between her legs and says, “See you, Yuna.” With that he walks away cradling the bottle of liquor, and Yuna is left way too confused and way too warm. Sasha comes back over to where Yuna still sits on the countertop in a weird confused state, trying to process what just happened.

“You okay, babe?” Yuna snaps her gaze to face Sasha speaking to her. She gives her friend a nod and so Sasha pulls her off the countertop. “Great, let’s go downstairs where the squad actually is.” 

As they walk down the stairs, the girls can already hear people talking. “Never have I ever drank ketchup.” Oh, Yuna already knows this is going to be a wild ride.

“Never have I ever given a lap dance.” This one particularly catches Yuna’s attention as she watches Sasha jump into the circle asking for a shot glass, “Ooh! Never have I ever? Gimme a shot, Connie!” 

“Sasha!” and “Hey girl!” come from the circle of people as she goes straight towards her ‘bestie.’ Yuna sits down on the floor against a wall near Sasha and Connie. As she glances around the room at the other people, she meets eye contact from Eren staring at her. The bass of the music from upstairs is blocked out a little but Yuna can feel her heart rate rise as if she was a 808 bassline.

“Never have I ever been put in handcuffs,” A guy with short brown hair calls next. Sasha asks, “In bed or otherwise?” and when half the circle takes a shot or a sip, including the one still holding his eye contact with Yuna, she gets her answer from that.

“Never have i ever fucked someone while high or drunk.” A couple more laughs and some more shots or sips taken.

“Never have I ever kissed Eren,” Jean says as if he expects people to put a finger down for it. Which they did, as Yuna comes to find out she is the only one who has not kissed the Eren she met in the kitchen. “Hey Jaeger!” Jean smiles across the circle at him, “Truth or dare, bitch boy.” 

Eren leans his head to rest on the back of the couch arm and gives a smirk at Yuna, “Dare, horse face.” 

Someone in the background says, “I thought this was Never Have I ever?” and another responds with, “Shut up Connie!”

“I dare you to do 7 minutes with the newbie you’ve been eyeing.”

The rest of the group, who were playing and now sitting in their own conversations, stopped talking to watch the exchange. “I’m game if she is. How about it, baby?” 

Yuna’s eyes go wide and she glances at Sasha, who is no help in this situation as she’s nodding enthusiastically with a smile. Yuna drops her head back as she takes a breath, “Okay, sure, why not.” 

Eren takes the next moment to push himself standing and takes a few strides over to where Yuna sat one the floor. “Let’s go then,” he holds out his hand to help her up. The rest of the room watch them walk out of the center space and down a hallway. “Ladies first.”

The door Eren opened leads into a small bathroom. Yuna glances up at him with a deadpan look, “Really?”

“Did I stutter?” Yuna realizes he has a point and just walks herself into the small bathroom and leans against the counter. Eren closes and locks the door and turns to her. He places a hand on her jaw and tilts her head to force her to look at him, “Are you comfortable with this?” 

Despite the cocky atmosphere he had about him, Yuna took note of his want to make her feel comfortable. She half smiles, “Yes.” He runs his thumb across her bottom lip and smiles cockily. 

Eren takes the moment to surround her. He tilts her head up to meet his lips and drags one of his hands down her side to rest firmly in her waist. The other hand goes under one of her thighs to pull her closer. She makes a satisfied noise when he slips his tongue between her lips and pulls her close. A squeak that turns into a moan when the metal of a tongue piercing finds its way into her mouth. She submits easily to his tongue and allows him to lead her through the kiss. The taste of the whiskey present on his lips and the metal adding a different sensation than she is used to.

She threads her hands into his hair and pulls it loose from the bun, placing on her wrist the band that was holding it together. She tugs at his hair, and the movement elicits a groan from him. “Jump,” is the next word out of his mouth as he grabs at the underside of her thighs. Whatever was initially on the countertop is shoved out of the way when Eren semi-tosses her onto it. She 

“If we get caught in the middle, I’m blaming you,” Eren whispers against her lips. She whines at the notion and begins to forget the time constraints they were under. “We probably have a few minutes left.” He breathes heavy against her mouth. “Let me take care of you?” He slides his hands underneath the skirt that was starting to sit bunched up on her hips and thumbs at the seam of her panties on her hips. She nods and tries to chase his lips back into a kiss, but he pulls back, “No baby, I need a verbal answer.” 

“Yes, yes, yes do something,” She lightly pouts. 

Eren slips his fingers beneath the edge of her panties and teasingly pulls them to the side. He bites softly at her bottom lip and tugs on it. “Open up,” he says when he drops to his knees and spreads her legs wider. He glances up at her and puts her legs over his shoulders while diving into her cat like he hasn’t eaten in years. She can feel the tongue piercing add pressure as he licks and sucks on her clit. She places a hand into his hair and rolls her head back to moan his name. The heat builds when he places a particularly long stroke with his tongue. 

BANGBANG. “Eren! Time’s up, you whore! Wrap it up already!” 

Eren hits the door back with his fist in response and twists his tongue inside her one last time. He sits back on his heels and looks up at her with blown pupils. “Well, we should probably head back to the group.” He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “I know you didn’t get to cum, but maybe I can do that later for you?” 

She sits on the sink still trying to orient herself from what just happened. Then realizes “What did you get out of this anyway?” 

He smirks at her. “Oh baby, I just wanted a taste.” 

**Author's Note:**

> AHAHAH THANKS FOR READING <3  
> twiitter/tumblr: wolfblix  
> yes i do post on tumblr tyvm


End file.
